<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentines Day by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865264">Happy Valentines Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Ones are Hope [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Mirkwood, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever make an a she elf angry at you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Original Male Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Ones are Hope [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas sat next to Aenil in the healing room. Aenil wasn't happy at all. Her brother Eloadle had broken his arm. He had broken his arm because he had climbed a tree. He had climbed the tree because of a certain elfing had come up with the idea. She had warned both that they would get hurt. That certain elfling hadn't gotten hurt, but her brother had. That certain elfing was sitting next to her and she was trying to ignore him.</p><p>"Aenil, are you angry with me?" Aenil didn't answer him. "Do you wish to go have weapon practice."</p><p>"Just go away." Legolas frowned and walked off.</p><p>M</p><p>Aenil didn't notice that Legolas had come back.. "I brought you something Aenil."</p><p>Aenil glanced up in time to see Legolas holding a frog.</p><p>"Why are you giving me a frog?"</p><p>"Because, they make you laugh. You laughed when I fell into the mud puddle and he hopped onto my head"</p><p>"Then my brother fell out of the tree. Go away like I told you to before."</p><p>M</p><p>Aenil was watching for when Legolas came in the next time. He had some flowers in a small vase. He set them on the table next to Eloadle's bed.</p><p>"Legolas?"</p><p>"Those are for you,"</p><p>"Legolas? Where did you get such an idea."</p><p>"From the elleth healers. I figured since they were elleths like you, that they could tell me what makes an elleth not be angry at you anymore, since the frog didn't work."</p><p>"Legolas!" Aenil began to chase him around the room. "You think that because I am an elleth I shouldn't be a warrior!"</p><p>"That isn't what I meant," At this Eloadle opened his eyes.</p><p>"Did you two bring me flowers to make me fill better?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>